Caterwauling in the Cold
by simeysgirl
Summary: Harry tries to persuade Draco to venture out on a rather cold night. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**Beta: ** wendypops

"I _really _don't want to go, Harry!" Draco grumpily stated.

Harry looked down and was surprised to see that his boyfriend wasn't actually stamping his feet.

"It's cold. It's a stupid muggle tradition. I want to stay in the warm. We have a nice cosy fire we could have a great snog in front of. I can't find my gloves. I don't want to be seen with a bunch of Gryffindors. I look in ridiculous in hats."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. He could see Draco looking around the room, grasping for more excuses on why he shouldn't go.

"And you can't even bloody sing! I don't want to spend the evening listening to your warbling. My eardrums can't take it."

Harry silenced him with a kiss.

"One, you are a wizard and quite a good one at that. Try a warming charm. Two, in case you have forgotten, I grew up as a muggle and _want _to carry on the tradition. Three, I want to cuddle in front of the fire too. Just think how nice it would be to come in later this evening and get warm _together._" Harry winked at his gaping lover. "Four, you are wearing your gloves. Five, you _like _this particular bunch of Gryffindors; Blaise, Pansy and Theo will also be there. Also, grow up. We left school five years ago. Finally, you look bloody gorgeous in that cashmere hat your mother bought you last year and you know it."

"You forgot to address your singing, Harry," Draco replied, smugly.

"Well, I can't help that, can I?" Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "You'll just have to stand by Pansy; she has the best voice of us all."

Draco harrumphed.

"Come on, it's for the children," Harry tried a different tact. "You know how much you enjoy helping out St Mungo's."

Draco had worked hard after the war to make the Malfoy name great again. He didn't need to work for money so instead he had worked for free. Draco had a centre built, attached to St Mungo's, for children affected by the war to receive counselling or simply play with friends, free of worries. The carolling had been Hermione's idea after a night of brainstorming for fundraising ideas.

"Fine! Let's get going before we are besieged by our friends. We haven't got enough mulled wine in to accommodate all of them," he said grumpily. "You have to promise me you will stand right beside Hermione though. She can put up with your caterwauling in penance for coming up with this absurd idea. And make sure you sing extra loud."

The enthusiastic snog Harry bestowed on Draco for this declaration was interrupted by the sound of a rowdy bunch bursting through their kitchen door, singing O Come All Ye Faithful at the top of their lungs.

"I'll make it up to you later," Harry promised, ending the kiss.

"Ready, boys?" Hermione queried.

Draco simply smirked, pushed Harry to his friend and moved to stand beside Pansy.

* * *

A few hours later, a very pink cheeked but happy couple arrived back at their house. They shook the snow off their hats and shrugged out of their warm winter cloaks. Harry went into the kitchen as Draco hung their outdoor things in the closet.

"Hmm," Draco sighed gratefully as Harry handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "I needed this."

He went into the living room and got settled on the overstuffed sofa. "I'm freezing!"

Harry lit the fire and fetched a blanket to wrap around the both of them.

"I was actually joking when I said that it would be more authentic without the warming charms, Draco," Harry said as he looked at his shivering boyfriend.

"I know," Draco smirked. "I just wanted you to have to warm me up afterwards."

"Is that so?" Harry flashed him a smile. "Well, I did promise you, I suppose."

"That's not all you promised," Draco reminded him.

"Is that so?" Harry asked as he moved to place their mugs on the coffee table. "Ah yes, I remember," he added, curling his hands into Draco's hair and bringing their mouths together for a kiss.

"Cold!" Draco cried, moving away from the offending appendages.

Harry waved his wand and soon they were both flushed with warmth. "Better?"

"Much," Draco snuggled closer to Harry. "Now, where were we?"

Harry proceeded to show him exactly where he was, kissing everywhere he could reach. He had soon divested Draco of his jumper and had to stop to laugh when he realised that he was wearing _another_ jumper underneath.

"Never hurts to be prepared," Draco said as he stripped off the second jumper as well as the vests and thermals he was also wearing.

Harry growled at the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but a pair of jeans and moved back in for another kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance. He quickly stripped off his single jumper and t-shirt and manoeuvred their legs so Draco was lying beneath him.

"Warm enough yet?" Harry asked while undoing Draco's jeans.

"Not yet, need more!" Draco cried as Harry finally got his jeans off and their bodies melded together.

Harry wrapped his hand around both of their hard lengths and soon got into a rhythm that left both of them panting.

"Harry!" Draco called out in ecstasy as his release spread across his stomach.

"Dracodracodraco!" Harry practically sang as he too reached completion.

Harry flopped down on top of Draco as the last of his energy gave out.

"Oh yes," Draco hummed with a satisfied grin on his face, "but get off now, I'm too hot!"


End file.
